la salvación es destrucción
by master master god
Summary: la paz reina en una tierra, pero no es aprobado por uno de los seres superiores, quien exige traer caos a la tierra, ¿que mejor que un humano para hacerlo? el problema es, ¿tomo la decisión correcta? (advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, ligera violencia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo, un placer, bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que, este fanfic es más que nada un proyecto el cual solo continuare si es que les gusta, ya que es lo primero que escribo de MLP y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, en fin.**

 **My Little pony no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OCs que aparecerán en ella.**

* * *

Equestria, una bella tierra en la que la paz perdura y la armonía reina ante todo, cosa de todos los días y que sus habitantes siempre agradecían. En si esa era la tierra más perfecta de toda la existencia, la cual era observada con orgullo desde lo alto, fuera del plano terrenal.

La cámara sagrada, el lugar en donde los dioses observaban sus respectivos mundos, en este lugar se podía ver a una alicornio, alta de pelaje blanco, crin y cola color dorado que ondulaban como una nebulosa, bellos ojos azules y cutie mark de una luna dentro de un sol. Esta observaba la tierra que creo con orgullo, pues era lo que ella consideraba perfecto. Pero el orgullo que sentía se esfumo al escuchar un estruendoso grito resonar en la cámara.

—¡LAYA!—resonó su nombre pronunciado con ira, provocando que la diosa voltease a ver con miedo al responsable de tal grito.

Ese era un alicornio macho, de pelaje tan negro que parecía ser la nada misma, sus ojos completamente blancos, su crin y cola eran formadas por flamas azules que ardían fuertemente y se propagaban en el aire, su cutie mark era de reloj de arena con un cráneo encima y un símbolo de infinito por detrás, realmente intimidante.

—Laya, ¡exijo que me expliques que es lo que pasa aquí!—bramo el alicornio negro con notable ira mientras la observaba a ella y al mundo que ella resguardaba.

—lo-lo siento en verdad Alpha y-yo…—no era capaz de sostener la palabra con el dios frente a ella.

—Nada, tu nada Laya, te había dicho ya que tu preciado mundo no puede ser así, demasiada paz y esa tranquilidad son peligrosos para el orden natural, TIENE QUE HABER CAOS—le exigía el llamado Alpha.

—P-pero si lo hay, esta mi señor del caos y los…—fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—Tu torpe señor del caos ya no es lo que era, no es el caos que debiera de ser, y esos tres humanos que te permití traer debían sembrar caos, no evitarlo Laya—decía realmente molesto—Admítelo, tu mundo es demasiado perfecto, si sigue así terminara por auto destruirse debido al desbalance natural—le argumento.

—P-pero Alpha, yo no quiero que el mundo que cree sea destruido, mis hijas habitan ese mundo, por favor ayúdame a evitarlo—pedía ella. El macho tan solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, para después suspirar para calmarse un poco, pero a un permanecía irritado,

—Mira Laya, yo no puedo salvar tu mundo ¿comprendes? Si quieres salvarlo, tienes que estar dispuesta a sacrificar toda esa paz y armonía que tiene—dijo el con severidad, ella solo bajo su mirada y asintió—Muy bien, esos humanos que trajiste, sé que los escogiste para que protejan tu tierra, no para sembrar caos… Ahora yo escogeré a uno que no se doblegue ante ese mundo—le aseguro con firmeza, ella lo miro intrigada—Para que tu mundo sobreviva, yo traeré a un humano que le de caos Laya, pero no los estúpidos juegos del señor del caos en tu mundo, sino verdadero caos, ¿entendido?—cuestiono.

—por mi mundo y mis hijas, si—contesto con pesar.

—Que así sea entonces—se retiró de la cámara sagrada, dejando a la alcornio pensando en el drástico cambio que tendría su mundo.

Mientras, los pasos de Alpha resonaron en los pasillos de la cámara sagrada mientras se dirigía a otra habitación, al llegar rápidamente se aproximó a un estanque en el centro de la misma, cuando asomo su mirada, en el estanque apareció la imagen de un mundo completamente habitado por humanos.

Estuvo horas buscando en ese mundo, buscando al indicado para llevar caos a Equestria, desde los rincones más oscuros de la tierra hasta los más peligrosos, alguien que estuviese lo suficientemente demente para provocar miedo, pero también con una voluntad suficientemente fuerte para no caer ante la enorme tentación de la paz de ese lugar, necesitaba ser alguien que no la necesitara.

Por fin lo había encontrado.

En el mundo humano, había un lugar completamente apartado de todo, un gran edificio blanco, completamente rejado, grandes ventanas de cristal que reflejaban la luz de la luna durante esa noche, y en la parte superior del edificio se encontraban unas letras grandes que escribían "Hospital psiquiátrico-penitenciario" **(1)**

En el interior de ese lugar se hallaban barias habitaciones cerradas con puertas de acero, en una de esas habitaciones se encontraba un joven, pelo negro que cubría sus ojos y llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, era de complexión entre normal y ligeramente musculoso, de piel ligeramente morena, se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la habitación completamente acolchada, usando una máscara-bozal y una camisa de fuerza que estaba sujeta a unas cuerdas que lo mantenían sentado de espalda a la pared.

Dicho humano se encontraba entonando una extraña canción, la cual con solo oírla haría estremecer a cualquiera. **(2)** su canción duro apenas unos minutos, y al terminarla, se comenzó a reír maniáticamente, para después quedar completamente dormido.

Eso era todo lo que Alpha necesitaba, no más, no menos, ahora era solo cuestión de preparar el cambio de dimensión, ya el resto dependería del humano.

* * *

 **Pues, espero y les allá gustado, por favor me gustaría que comenten con sinceridad que les parece, si les gusta lo seguiré escribiendo, si no, pues repensare la historia y escribiré otra mejor, bueno amigos, gracias por leer**

 **1 -Es como una prisión, pero solo para trastornados peligrosos.**

 **2- La canción si quieren oírla es "Hide and seek"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Llegando y corriendo.**

Un golpe, era todo lo que se escuchó esa noche, un golpe seco de algún objeto al impactar contra el suelo, las estrellas fueron el único testigo que presencio la caída de un nuevo ser en Equestria, el cual había terminado por impactar en un claro del bosque tras una caída de desconocida altura.

Aquel claro se encontraba siendo iluminado por la tenue luz que emitía la luna, así durante varias horas, hasta que llego el amanecer, y con el llego el despertar de este nuevo ser, una creatura bípeda que se encontraba vestida solo con un pantalón pesquero negro, y sus ojos al abrirse revelaron ser de un color purpura oscuro.

—Ahí carajo—se quejó mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en el suelo mientras sentía su cuerpo adolorido— ¿por qué mierda me duele todo?—se preguntó con una mano en su frente, para después percatarse de algo—MI MANO—grito sorprendido.

Sí que lo estaba, ya no tenía puesta esa endemoniada camisa de fuerza, pero no tan sorprendido como lo feliz que ahora se encontraba, POR FIN FUERA DE ESE HOSPITAL, comenzó a reírse como loco tras pensar eso, por fin era libre, fuese el lugar que fuese, era libre y estaría dispuesto a aprovecharlo. ¿Cuantos placeres se perdido por estar encerrado en ese lugar? Muchos sin duda, por lo que no perdería más tiempo, era hora de avanzar y salir de ese bosque… ¿bosque?; Por fin se dio cuenta de su entorno ¿Qué carajo se encontraba haciendo en un bosque?

Con ligera irritación y curiosidad se levantó del suelo y observo sus alrededores, tras un rato de buscar alguna posible salida, solo se limitó a adentrarse en el bosque en espera de encontrar algún sendero o salida de este.

Los minutos pasaban y a medida que avanzaba el bosque se hacía más espeso y oscuro, cosa que no le importo, ya que su mente solo se encontraba en la misma canción que siempre cantaba cuando se aburría, al terminarla no hiso más que reírse nuevamente, hasta que un extraño sonido corto su riza.

—¿he? ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto al aire, poniéndose en alerta—¿vas a salir o voy por ti?—volvió a preguntar con una maliciosa sonrisa, que se borró apenas vio la causa del sonido extraño—¿qué carajo?—pregunto al ver frente a él un gran león.

Pero dicho león no parecía ser por completo normal, sino que este tenía una larga cola de escorpión y unas grandes alas de murciélago, además de un tamaño mayor al chico. El león soltó un potente rugido que daba a entender malas intenciones.

Tan rápido como pudo se lanzó a un lado antes de que esa cosa se le abalanzara encima, y desconcertado comenzó a correr, siendo seguido de cerca por esa bestia que cada vez que se acercaba trataba de morderlo o de atraparlo con sus garras.

Corrió y esquivo como podía a ese monstruo, el cual por desgracia le dejo muchos rasguños en el proceso, entonces llego a otra parte del bosque con árboles más grandes, y en un momento logro ocultarse con la bestia todavía acechándolo.

Lo sentía, como se acercaba más, rápido busco algo que pudiese servirle para defenderse, encontrando un simple tronco delgado, lo levantó y espero que esa cosa asomara su horrenda cara, en cuanto lo hiso le propino un fuerte golpe que solo lo enfureció más, causando que se le lanzara encima y esta vez no pudiese esquivarlo, quedando bajo esa cosa.

Antes de que lo mordiera logro poner el tronco en su camino, evitando una muerte segura, pero batallando para que no llegara a él.

—YA LARGATE—grito con fuerza extendiendo uno de sus manos, en ella apareció un rápido destello purpureo y apareció un cuchillo de cazador con el que apuñalo un costado de la cabeza de la bestia, la que dio un fuerte rugido de dolor antes de caer muerta sobre el—QUITA DE ENCIMA, desgraciado—exclamo tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el peso era demasiado.

Con esfuerzo logro salir de debajo de ese monstruo y arrastrarse cerca de diez metros, entonces comenzó a jadear ahora recostado en el suelo, cansado por la persecución y por los intentos de salir. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que giro su mirada y por primera vez miro el cuchillo que utilizo para matar a esa cosa, ¿Cuándo él consiguió ese cuchillo?

Pero solo se le formularon más preguntas al ver como su mano brillaba rodeada por pequeños rayos purpuras y el cuchillo desaparecía.

—he, espera vuelve—dijo tratando de levantarse y el cuchillo regreso, el observo con curiosidad—desaparece—dijo y el cuchillo se fue, eso le dio una idea y se empezó a concentrar, su mano brillaba y los rayos que la rodeaban se acumularon en su palma, tomando una forma de "L" revelando una pistola—Interesante…muy interesante, sin dudas jaja—pero al aparecer la pistola comenzó a sentir el agotamiento, provocando que perdiera poco a poco el sentido—mejor…salir antes de aquí—pronuncio mientras apuntaba al cielo y disparaba. Después de eso cayo en la inconciencia y el arma desapareció.

Mientras eso pasaba, fuera del bosque, en las cercanías se encontraba un pueblo, y en una pradera cerca del lugar se hallaban barias figuras, seis para ser precisos, las cuales al estar tan cerca del bosque, escucharon un fuerte estruendo provenir de su interior.

—¿q-que f-fue eso?—pregunto con miedo una Pegaso de color amarillo claro con crin y cola rosadas.

—No lo sé—dijo una alicornio de color morado, con crin y cola color zafiro con una franja rosada y otra purpura—ese sonido vino del bosque—señalo lo obvio, otra Pegaso color cian con crin y cola con colores del arcoíris hablo.

—Yo digo que entremos a investigar—dijo mientras batía sus alas.

—querida, no creo que sea lo más prudente—comento una unicornio blanca con un tono refinado.

—Pero… ¿Qué pudo causar ese estruendo?—pregunto una poni terrestre con sombrero de vaquero y asentó campirano.

—Uh, quizás fue un trueno, o una roca cayendo, o un trueno partiendo una roca mientras estaba cayendo, o un amigo nuevo haciendo señales antes de quedar inconsciente en el bosque o…-la boca de una poni rosada fue detenida por un casco morado para que se calmara.

—Calma Pinkie…—la poni se tranquiliza—ahora, ¿Qué es lo que decías?—pregunto la alicornio a la poni rosa.

La poni rosada era mirada con intriga por la alicornio debido a lo último que había dicho, esperaba una respuesta de a qué se refería.

—Se me olvido—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que las demás diesen un face-hoof, y uno juraría haber escuchado el sonido que hace un pato de plástico al ser apretado.

Tras una pequeña discusión de si es buena idea o no, el grupo de seis amigas se adentra en el temido bosque Everfree, el cual tenía aterrada a la Pegaso amarilla del grupo, estuvieron caminando durante varios minutos tratando de encontrar la causa del estruendo que se había escuchado, buscando cráteres o algún árbol dañado, pero no lograban encontrar nada.

—Oigan chicas—llamo la poni vaquera—¿no creen que hubiera sido bueno traer a los chicos?—pregunto ella a sus amigas.

—No creo Applejack…—le contesto la alicornio—lo mejor es que ellos traten de ser algo más que solo "los héroes de Equestria", a Max se le veía muy conforme el quedarse a estudiar con Starligth a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron—comento alegre.

—Este…¿saben? Me alegra también que ella se esté adaptando bien—fue lo que dijo la Pegaso amarilla y peli-rosa.

—Eh Twilight—llama la Pegaso de crin multicolor a la alicornio—eso que estoy viendo…¿es una mano?—pregunto ella señalando a unos metros de ellas.

Tanto la alicornio como las otras ponis miraron a la dirección que apuntaba, y en efecto, lo que encontraron era una mano que era difícil ver debido a que un árbol se hallaba adelante, en eso, todas se sorprendieron.

—Rápido chicas, hay que ayudarlo—dijo la llamada Twilight, pues si era una mano, debía pertenecerle a alguien.

Las chicas al asomarse, descubrieron a un humano, de pelo algo largo, además de estar algo lastimado; entre la poni vaquera y la Pegaso cian lo levantaron, y al notar que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños, decidieron sacarlo rápido del bosque.

Lo más rápido que las chicas pudieron, se llevaron al humano a fuera del bosque, no fueron al hospital, pues no parecía muy herido y el castillo de Twilight quedaba lejos, así que optaron por llevarlo a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

—Fluttershy, ¿crees que lo puedas ayudar querida?—pregunto la unicornio blanca, refiriéndose a la Pegaso amarilla parada junto al sofá donde estaba recostado el humano con un pequeño botiquín; la ahora conocida fluttersy asintió.

Las demás ponis miraban con atención el cómo su amiga limpiaba los rasguños que poseía el humano, ya después de eso y de haberle colocado barias banditas, el grupo de amigas decidió cambiar de habitación para hablar entre ellas, la primera en tomar la palabra fue la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Chicas, esto es increíble, si ha llegado otro humano a Equestria, ¿se imaginan lo que podría significar?—pregunto emocionada, y la poni rosada le contesto muy animadamente.

—¡Eso significa fiesta!, y que tendremos un nuevo amigo, además de que puede ser otro nuevo héroe para Equestria, puede ser un gran mago guardián de los secretos del universo, también puede significar la mejor fiesta del mundo, ¿le gustaran las fiestas? ¿El pastel? ¿Será que…?g—hablaba a velocidad tal que no podían entenderla, la poni vaquera por suerte la detuvo colocando un casco sobre su boca.

—Calma pastelito, recuerda que el pobre parece no haber salido bien de ese bosque—le argumento—al menos espera a que se reponga un poco antes de hacerle una fiesta—fue lo que le dijo.

—Oky doky loky—canturreo la poni rosada.

Las ponis se quedaron observando al humano inconsciente, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, pero estaban seguras de algo, su llegada significaba algo grande para Equestria, pues si tres humanos llegaron para ser los salvadores, ¿un cuarto significaba la llegada de algo peor?, no se lo imaginaban.

* * *

 **Bueno pues, eso ha sido todo por ahora, y reitero mi petición de que sean honestos con respecto a su opinión, este proyecto es el primero que hago y me gustaría saber que fallas tengo para mejorar.**

 **Reitero, este es un proyecto, solo continuara si a ustedes les parece, no es mucho, pero espero les haya gustado, y si es así, espero que nos veamos en un próximo capítulo, sin más por ahora, NOS VEMOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Empieza el caos y yo tu pesadilla.**

Ho la oscuridad, divina y hermosa oscuridad, era lo que más amaba ya que lo dejaba pensar…con claridad, no lo podía explicar, pero la oscuridad siempre disolvía su locura, lo calmaba y le permitía retomar la cordura, a pesar de no ser mucha.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto mirando a todos lados, por alguna razón, esa oscuridad no era la que el recordaba, se sentía…diferente—ok, esto ya me arto ¿Qué carajos está pasando?—se preguntó en voz alta.

Era realmente fastidioso, estar atrapado en una secuencia de sucesos raros o extraños; su liberación, no tenía idea de cómo o porque, pero recordaba claramente despertar en un bosque, completamente libre; después esta esa creatura que lo ataco ¿un puto león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión? ¿Qué mierda era eso?.

Por ultimo esta la forma en que sobrevivió, de la nada en su mano se materializo un cuchillo de cazador, uno de sus favoritos, y cuando se concentró después de eso, fue una pistola lo que creo y desapareció después de disparar al cielo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Realmente tengo que admitir que eso último es útil—dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón, no lo negaba, aparecer y desaparecer objetos era muy interesante, tenía un sin límite de utilidad si es que podía crear cualquier cosa.

— _Y puedes hacerlo—_ escucho una voz.

—¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!—lanzo su pregunta poniéndose alerta—MUESTRATE—dijo irritado, nadie lo molestaba en sus pocos momentos de ligera cordura.

— _Valla que eres muy impaciente—_ dijo esa voz, la cual alcanzo a oír tras el.

Se dio la vuelta solo para toparse otra cosa extraña en esa absurda cadena de rarezas, solo un par de puntos blancos en toda esa oscuridad, junto a una gran llama que ardía sobre ellos. Pero cuando se fijó mejor, noto que era una figura oscura, casi indetectable en esa oscuridad, era un…¿caballo?

— _Dime ¿Qué acaso no querías que me mostrara?—_ escucho hablar al extraño ser

—…. – se mantuvo callado observando al caballo, el cual lo miraba expectante—¿que se supone que eres tú?—le pregunto con intriga. El ser oscuro lo miro por un momento antes de responderle.

— _Mi nombre es Alpha…_ —se presentó ante el— _no te puedo decir mucho, pero yo soy el que te libero y te trajo aquí_ —le expreso, el humano solo lo miro con sorpresa antes de ponerse rudo.

—Dime ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—cuestiono de forma tajante al corcel que lo miraba con indiferencia, ante la falta de respuesta se molestó—RESPONDE—le grito, recibió su respuesta de manera igualmente tajante.

— _He venido a negociar contigo_ —le dijo, el humano lo miro— _la libertad que te he dado no es gratis_ —le reclamo con dureza— _te libere porque te necesito_ —el humano se le quedo mirando curioso, pero desconfiado.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?—pregunto el todavía con tono tajante.

— _A eso voy_ —comento irritado— _veras, yo te he traído a otro mundo_ —antes de que el humano peguntara cualquier cosa, el corcel, que poseía un cuerno puntiagudo en su frente, lo callo envolviéndolo de luz roja que lo dejo inmóvil he incapaz de hablar— _y en este mundo abunda la paz y la calma…—_ se mantuvo serio mirando al humano— _lo que necesito de ti, es que arruines todo eso y conviertas el lugar en un caos_ —tras decir eso libero al humano.

El humano se hallaba molesto por haber sido atrapado en luz y paralizado, pero escucho con confusión y un ligero interés.

—Te escucho—hiso un gesto indicándole que siguiera.

Alpha le explico sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba, y no se lo creía, ¿un montón de caballitos de colores eran los gobernantes de ese mundo, que seguía, comer rocas y defecar arcoíris? Era una estupidez.

Pero aun así siguió escuchando, llenar de caos un mundo tan pacifico le resultaba muy tentador, por no decir divertido, y no necesitaba estar loco para sentirlo así. Era verdad, él estaba loco, pero en la oscuridad siempre recuperaba su cordura, y aun así disfrutaba el sufrir de otros, él era malvado, estuviese loco o no.

—…Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí—pidió con calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos—me darás la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera en este "mundo feliz" tuyo…—espero la respuesta, recibió un asentimiento—podre causar cuanto mal desee y a quien yo quiera, pero deberé cuidarme de las dichosas "salvadoras de la armonía" –

— _Portadoras_ _ **—**_ lo corrigió.

—Lo que sea, ¿de ellas y otros tres humanos?—le cuestionó, de nuevo un asentimiento—tengo mis dudas—lo miro seriamente— ¿tú que ganas con esto?—pregunto.

— _La salvación de ese mundo—_ dijo seriamente, el humano lo miro intrigado— _ese mundo tiene demasiada paz, eso afecta al balance natural, si continua, el propio mundo se auto destruirá, por eso necesito caos verdadero—_ le confeso.

El humano lo medito durante unos minutos, la verdad no sonaba nada mal la idea de ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero no le gustaba la idea de ser jodido por un montón de caballitos parlantes. Se mantuvo pensando hasta que.

—Acepto, pero quiero la total libertad de matar a quien quiera que intente detenerme, incluyendo a las dichosas portadoras—dijo el firmemente mirando al corcel, este lo miro un minuto en total silencio.

— _Que así sea—_ fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

En otro sitio, más en específico en ponyville, la princesa Twilight se dirigía a su castillo lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían, tenía que enviar a la princesa una carta para informarle la aparición de otro humano en Equestria; así que tan pronto comenzó la curación del humano en casa de una de sus amigas, ella les pidió que lo cuidaran para ella informar a la princesa.

Al llegar a su castillo lo primero que hiso fue buscar a su asistente número uno, al cual encontró tras unos minutos en una habitación repleta de libros junto a una unicornio y otros tres humanos.

Los humanos eran conformados por dos hombres y una mujer, cada uno parecía joven, ninguno pasaba de los veinte años de edad.

—Chicos, spike—llamo ella apenas entro en la habitación tan abruptamente, tanto él bebe dragón como la unicornio y humanos presentes la miraron, la primera que contesto, fue la humana.

—Twilight ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto ella al verla agitada.

—Jane, Max, Jony, no creerán lo que ha ocurrido hoy—dijo ella.

Los ahora por fin conocidos humanos, la unicornio y el dragón se encontraban escuchando el relato de lo ocurrido esa mañana, de cómo tras un fuerte estruendo del bosque, encontraron a alguien inesperado, todo esto sorprendió fuertemente a los tres chicos, pues desde su llegada no habían sabido de la aparición de otro de su especie.

La joven alicornio no tardo en pedir al bebe dragón que escribiese y mandase una carta a la princesa para informarle este suceso.

Una vez enviada la carta, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy, durante el camino, el grupo de humanos se encontraba atrás del par de yeguas y él bebe dragón, hablando sobre este suceso.

—Chicos, ¿ustedes que opinan con esto?—pregunto consternado el mayor, **(1)** los otros dos lo miraron por un momento, por lo visto cada uno tenía pensamientos diferentes; el primero en contestar fue el segundo chico.

—Pues yo creo que… quizás pueda ser buena señal, digo, significa que puede pasar algo y quizás, este nuevo chico puede ayudarnos—comento feliz el menor, **(2)** pensando que podría tener un nuevo amigo.

—Justo a eso me refiero Jony, puede ocurrir algo muy malo si es que ha aparecido otro humano, quizás peor que lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora—dijo el con preocupación.

—Ho vamos Max, te preocupas demasiado, además, puede que este chico sea un buen tipo, por algo debió llegar aquí—argumento el llamado Jony.

Pase a ellos, la chica del grupo **(3)** se mantenía callada, en sus propias suposiciones sobre este nuevo humano, este podría ser posiblemente un nuevo miembro del grupo, con ello, un nuevo héroe para Equestria pero ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Quizás algo grave pasaría, tal como la preocupación de Max, pero no podría saberlo, solo les quedaba prepararse.

La chica divagaba en sus pensamientos, analizando todos los acontecimientos que los llevo a sus amigos y a ella a conferirse en héroes de Equestria junto con las mane six, pero a mitad del camino fue devuelta a la realidad por el menor de sus compañeros.

—Oye Jane, ¿Qué tienes?—pregunto el más curioso que preocupado.

—¿he?, o nada Jony, solo estaba pensando—respondió ella calmadamente, el chico la miro curioso, ella suspiro—es solo que me pregunto que pasara ahora con un nuevo humano en Equestria—aclaro pensativa, el Castaño tan solo la miro un momento para responderle con una sonrisa.

—Jane, no te preocupes, como le dije a Max, segur es un gran tipo para estar aquí—comento haciendo a su amiga sonreír y relajarse—además somos héroes, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras todos sintieron el suelo temblar ligeramente, esto fue causado por una explosión no tan lejos de ellos.

* * *

Por fin despertó, al abrir sus ojos contemplo su alrededor, encontrándose con una habitación algo pequeña y a si mismo recostado en una cama y cubierto de vendajes, pero sobre todo, se encontró a si mismo nuevamente loco.

Se levantó poco a poco sentándose en la cama mientras sostenía su cabeza, recordando todo lo que paso en la oscuridad, eso lo hiso esbozar una sonrisa realmente tétrica.

—je, jeje, jaja…—comenzó a reírse, pero antes de reírse de forma ruidosa y perturbadora guardo silencio, primero observo bien esa habitación.

Se levantó por fin de la cama y camino en dirección de la puerta, listo para marcharse de ese sitio para comenzar su diversión, y una vez que se encontraba frente a la puerta esta se abrió de repente.

Frente a él una Pegaso de pelo amarillo y crin rosado. Se quedaron congelados, ambos mirándose el uno al otro, el se encontraba sorprendido por ser atrapado tan fácil, mientras que ella, comenzó a temblar debido a su excesiva timidez, la cual pareció aumentar después de mirarlo a los ojos.

—he, ho-hola este…y-yo…—comenzó a hablar de manera tímida pero audible, tenía la convicción de ayudar a este chico a recuperarse de las heridas, pero paso algo que la hiso congelarse debido al miedo.

El chico frente a ella de la nada saco un cuchillo muy afilado mientras la miraba con unos ojos intimidantes y una sonrisa tan delgada y tétrica que por poco pareció mirar su propia muerte frente a ella, eso realmente la asusto, hiso que diese un gritillo muy apenas audible para después caer desmayada.

El cumano frente a ella se quedó mirándola con muy remarcada indiferencia en su rostro mientras el cuchillo desaparecía, esperaba que aguantara más que un simple susto, bueno, ya no podía quejarse, pero no la mataría ahora, quería hacerla gritar, hacerla sufrir, al pensar eso volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan tétrica, pero no pudo seguir pensando debido a que…

—¡FLUTTERSHY!—escucho gritar al otro lado del pasillo, y al voltear solo recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo lanzo unos metros para el otro lado.

Le tomo unos segundos recuperarse debido a la pérdida del aire, pero en cuanto se puso de pie recibió otro golpe que hiso que callera nuevamente, y esta vez sujetado contra la pared, logro ver que quien lo sujetaba era una Pegaso con pelo de arcoíris que lo miraba con intención de matarlo y vio que tras ellas llegaban otras tres yeguas por el pasillo.

—¡Escúchame humano raro!, dime lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy ¡o si no te las veras con migo!—dijo claramente enojada la Pegaso.

—¿Qué hice? Pero yo no he hecho nada—dijo el con un tono divertido y sarcástico—yo solo…—extendió sus brazos de forma muy desinteresada, ganándose una mirada aún más asesina—¡Me divertía!—grito justo cuando creo un cuchillo y dio un corte.

La Pegaso muy apenas logró esquivarlo, pero no evito que cortara unos cuantos de sus cabellos color arcoíris, ese momento fue aprovechado por el chico para levantarse y atrapar con sus manos a la Pegaso.

—Oye suelta…—no término debido a que antes de que sus amigas llegaran para ayudarla, fue lanzada directo a ellas por el chico, causando que todas retrocedieran.

—Adiós caballitos JAJAJAJA—corrió hasta adentrarse nuevamente en la habitación en que despertó y serrar fuertemente la puerta.

La Pegaso y dos ponis terrestres al otro lado trataban de abrirla mientras que una unicornio blanca trataba de despertar a la Pegaso amarilla. No tenía mucho tiempo, y quería hacer muchas cosas, busco con la mirada hasta dar con una ventana en la habitación, sin dudarlo se lanzó por ella.

Callo con dolor gracias a que no noto que estaba en un segundo piso, pero se reincorporo pronto y antes de empezar a correr se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Dijo que podía crear lo que sea, entonces—extendió ambos brazos al frente con las manos abiertas, estas comenzaron a emitir un brillo purpura, en unos segundos en los que callo de rodillas, apareció una motocicleta frene a el—carajo—se quejó debido al agotamiento.

—HEY REGRESA—grito la Pegaso azul desde la ventana rota.

El chico como pudo se subió a la motocicleta aun agotado y la encendió, sacando el dedo medio a la Pegaso antes de arrancar en dirección a un pequeño pueblo que parecía estar cerca. La Pegaso no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a perseguirlo.

—¡Rainbow espera!—trato de detenerla su amiga vaquera desde la ventana por la que salieron—corrales—dijo antes de entrar nuevamente para tratar de seguirlos.

La persecución fue bastante molesta para el joven que montaba la motocicleta, ese caballito con alas no lo dejaba tranquilo, además de ser muy rápida, casi lo tira de su vehículo en varias ocasiones, maldecía por eso. Por unos minutos casi eternos de escapar, consiguió llegar al pueblo que estaba cerca de la cabaña en que despertó.

—QUITENSE DEL CAMINO—grito muy irritado mientras golpeaba a uno que otro poni que había en el pueblo, normalmente no le importaría, pero ahora quería escapar y estos tontos solo lo ralentizaban.

Se mantuvo maniobrando entre los edificios mientras esquivaba como podía a esa detestable Pegaso que no paraba de perseguirlo. Pero en un mal no pudo esquivarla, por lo que termino chocando con una pared y caía al suelo muy adolorido, maldiciendo nuevamente.

La Pegaso se pero frente a el otra vez, realmente ya lo estaba molestando, pero antes de hacer nada, la Pegaso lo sujeto contra la pared, mirándolo molesta.

—Muy bien, ahora sí, respóndeme ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Fluttershy?—le pregunto muy molesta y a punto de golpearlo con su casco.

—Ha pero como jodes—le respondió, y fue callado por un golpe de la Pegaso, tirándolo al suelo—ok, eso no lo merecía—recibió otro golpe—ok, tal vez eso si-dijo tratando de levantarse.

—Respóndeme—dijo molesta la Pegaso a punto de darle otro golpe, el cual fue evitado muy apenas por el humano.

—Responde esta—dijo el propinando un fuerte puñetazo a la Pegaso mandándola unos metros lejos, los pocos ponis que se encontraban cerca se fueron asustados a refugiarse de ese humano.

Se levantó rápido listo para irse, pero mientras corría, una soga paso por su cuello derribándolo y ahorcándolo.

—Alto ahí sabandija—escucho una vos femenina.

Al voltear la mirada observo que junto a la derribada Pegaso se hallaba una poni normal, con cabello rubio y un sombrero vaquero, ella sostenía la soga que le ato el cuello.

—No dejare que le hagas deño a mis amigas—dijo ella firmemente, halando más la cuerda.

El cómo pudo corto la cuerda creando un cuchillo y levantándose, mirando con ira a la vaquera, comenzando una batalla de miradas con ella, el chico sonrió después de varios segundos y comenzó a reírse con fuerza, alterando un poco a la poni vaquera.

—JAJAJAJAJA, A TI TE MATARE DE FORMA SUBLIME—grito el para crear en su mano una granada, manteniendo su sonrisa, quito el seguro y la arrojo cerca de las yeguas, al impactar con el suelo, esta exploto.

La explosión no fue grande, pero si muy ruidosa, se acercó para verificar, por desgracia para él, esas dos yeguas no murieron, pero almenas dejarían de molestarlo un tiempo, no le bastaba, él quería matarlas ahí y ahora, pero tras escuchar como pisadas, no galopeo de cascos de caballo, sino pisadas, esa fue sus señal para marcharse del lugar, necesitaba esconderse un momento para recuperarse del agotamiento, sin más, se fue por una calle bacía debido a su anterior escena y comenzó a buscar donde esconderse.

—Ya lo verán bola de caballitos molestos—comenzó diciendo con una sádica sonrisa—recordaran mi nombre, y lo usaran para suplicar por que las mate cuando estén frente a mí, soy Dani Crick y soy su pesadilla JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—se empezó a reír como loco una vez escapo de la escena del crimen.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, gracias por leer, oigan perdón si me tarde, pero quería hacerlo un poco mas largo, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo. Vieron los números en negritas de arriba, ¿verdad? Son las descripciones de los personajes, este es el aspecto que tiene cada uno.**

 **1 Max, cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, usa pantalón azul, zapatillas negras, camiseta naranja de bajo de una chaqueta verde oscura. Edad de 19 años.**

 **2 Jony, cabello castaño más claro, ojos verdes y piel bronceada, usa pantalón negro y camiseta azul, también zapatillas rojas. Edad de 15 años.**

 **3 Jane, cabello negro largo hasta su cintura, piel blanca, ojos chocolate, usa un pants ajustado en sus muslos color rosa, una camisa sin mangas de color blanca y unas zapatillas rosa oscuro. Edad de 17 años.**

 **Bueno chicos, realmente les agradezco por leer, ya saben, comenten que les pareció y díganme si falle en algún punto para corregir y mejorar, sean honestos, NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
